District 12's Boarding School
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first ever chapter of : District 12's Boarding School. I love doing stories on the hunger games in the present day so here is another one.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**This will be in Peeta's POV and then Katniss' POV**

**Enjoy **

Peeta's POV:

"Boy, get down here!" I hear my mother shout from the kitchen. Today is my first day at this new boarding school. We have one day there to unpack (which is today) and the next is straight into a normal school routine. Somehow, I manage to drag myself out of bed and go to my ever nagging mother.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" she half asks half screams at me. Ever since my father died last year she has been a bitch to me and my younger brother, Jordan. I am 17 and my brother is 14 so I try and protect him from the witch as much as possible.

"Maybe because it is 6:30 in the morning," I reply back and get a slap for answering back. After that she tells me to be ready by 8:30 so she can drop me off and never see her again. Thank god for that.

Currently, I only know one person who is going to this new school as well as me and that is the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. I don't think she even knows who I am but I am determined to make friends with her or even be her boyfriend.

District 12 Boarding School has just been built and it is for the ages 14-18. Only children with the highest grades and levels and behaviour get in and that's why my brother isn't going. Even though he is almost top of his class, he seems to think of himself as a bad ass and goes around his current school as if he owns the place. He will be stuck here with mom and I feel really bad for him.

I rush up the stairs and have a shower. After that I get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a "Sempiternal" Bring me the Horizon shirt and my grey high top converses. When I actually manage to sort my hair out I go down the stairs with my suitcases crashing behind me. I make my brother and I some pancakes and then I put my stuff into my mom's car.

"It's about time.." my mother whispers to herself as I get into the car and she speeds off. We currently live in District 12 so it isn't that much of a long drive. We sit in the car in an uncomfortable silence for 10 minutes until we reach. The second I take my stuff out of the car, she speeds off laughing. I'M FINALLY FREE!

I walk into the building in the direction I think the reception is and when I arrive I see Katniss Everdeen. She looks beautiful as always. I walk over to the reception and stand behind Katniss who is currently having an argument with the receptionist.

"I wasn't back chatting I WAS ANSWERING A QUESTION!" Katniss shouts at the receptionist.

"Manners child, I asked a rhetorical question and you answered," said the receptionist. On her name tag it says something which looks like Effie Trinket.

"For goodness sake," Katniss sighs as grabs her room keys and timetable from the desk and turns around.

"Nice shirt," she says to me as she walks up the stairs behind me. I smile.

Katniss' POV:

I didn't know Peeta Mellark got accepted into this school. He has been in my class since Nursery and I have kind of had a crush on him ever since. He was always in a different friendship group to me at school so we have never really spoken. All I know is that he is cute and has a nice personality and that's good enough for me.

Apparently, my best friend Annie Cresta is my new roommate and I couldn't be happier. She knows about my crush on Peeta and I know she will be proud of me for actually managing to utter two words to him without stuttering or blushing. When I arrive at my dorm number 117 I hear laughter behind it and I open the door to find all of my friends sitting on the floor.

"HI" I shout at them and they all engulf me in a massive hug. I had been on holiday since July and have only got back yesterday. Because of this they haven't seen me all of summer.

I throw my stuff down on my bed and sit down on the floor with them. We all chat for a while until Annie and I kick them out so we can unpack. However we all agreed to go to Johana's dorm at 8:00pm for a mini party.

*7:30pm*

Clove, Annie and I are all getting ready at Johanna's dorm so we won't really have to go that far in heels or whatever we are going to wear.

I am wearing a pair of black denim shorts with a grey off the shoulder crop top and Johanna is wearing something similar just with a different colour top (purple). Clove is wearing ripped skinny jeans with a ripped white t-shirt and finally Annie is wearing a floral dress which goes just above her knees. Just as we finish getting ready my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Hi Katniss, it's Finnick, do you mind if I bring my roommate along?" Finnick says.

"Nope, what's his name?"

"Peeta Mellark. See you in a bit" and then he cuts off. I freeze. After a moment of shock there is a knock on the door and we see all of the guys in our group: Finnick, Gale, Marvel, Cato and now Peeta

**Sorry if it isn't that long but yeah. Hope you liked it and will follow and all of that stuff.**

**Cya x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya guys! Thank you for the comments saying that you really liked the last chapter. I felt like it wasn't as good as it could have been but oh well. Just so you know I am changing the last chapter a bit. If you can't be bothered to read it again what basically happens is that after packing they all head home because school doesn't start for 2 more days. Instead however they go to FINNICK'S house not Johanna's and here they are now.**

**This will be in Katniss' POV and Gale's POV and Clove's POV! Enjoy chapter 2**

Katniss POV:

It has been around an hour since the boys have come around and we are all sat in Finnick's living room in a circle with the film The Hunger Games playing in the background. The female protagonist is called Gemma Envergreene and them lead male role is called Michael Millick. I love the film so much. Michael looks kind of like Peeta as well.

"Let's play our version of the hunger games!" Finnick suggests.

"And how exactly would we do that?" Johanna said narrowing her eyes. She and Finnick don't exactly get on that well because they are both extremely competitive so whenever one says something the other immediately contradicts.

"Well since my house and garden is pretty massive and my parents aren't home till the middle of September, so why don't we get all of the food and blankets and pillows in the house and pile it up in the garden. Then we have the countdown whilst we are all around the food in a circle. We then have to survive until 2:00pm the next day!" he said getting excited as well as annoyed at Johanna.

"I would love to but I'm not killing anybody!" said Peeta chuckling softly and I giggle as whereas the rest of the group just laughs.

"How about we just have to remove a belt or whatever tied around the persons arm. And then whoever wins gets to… make the rest of us slaves for the rest of the remaining day." Decided Marvel and with that we all get up and start grabbing the things that we need whilst Finnick gets the belts for everyone.

After around 10 minutes Johanna had set up cameras around the house and garden and we were ready and because Johanna didn't want to play she starts counting down from 10. When she screams go I run as fast as I can and grab a bag full of food and water and a blanket with some rope. I manage to get away from Clove as she almost rips off my belt. I then run away into the depths of Finnick's garden. I stop running when I come to a climbable tree which seems far away from anyone else. I clamber up it and sit on the highest supportable branch I can see and get out my bag and see what's inside: two bottles of water, 5 slices of bread, five crackers and a bit of cheese and a carton of orange juice. I sigh and as I do I hear a twig snap beneath me. I look down and see Finnick walking past the tree with Annie. In one quick movement I see Annie whip off Finnick's belt and run away laughing. Finnick then lies on the floor screaming pretending he was die and shouting that Annie betrayed him. I laugh. Relaxing a little I turn back to my bag and get out my blanket.

Just as I lay my head I hear Johanna on her mega phone saying," The fallen tributes are Marvel Quaid and Finnick Odair. Happy Hunger games and may the gods be ever in your favour!"

I wake up with a crick in my neck but I can deal with it. I eat two of the crackers and eat all of the cheese and decide to walk around for tributes to "kill". I stuff all of my stuff in my bag and decide to check around the house for anybody instead of in the garden.

When I walk up the stairs I hear laughing and when I look through the ajar door to see Cato and Clove. Without them noticing I manage to sneak up behind Cato and pull his belt off. I don't even try to get Clove's because before I knew it she was chasing me around the house. I jump over the dining room table and do as many tricks as I can because I know we are being filmed.

I run out of the house and look behind me to see that Clove is about to remove my band. Thinking fast I do a handspring in a different direction to throw her off and then start running in the direction of the tree I spent the night in. When I look back I see Clove has given up and is returning to the house. When I reach the tree I climb back up and see Peeta.

"Please don't kill me," I say quietly but he just nods and pats the space on the branch beside him. Nervously I sit and I look down allowing my hair to fall over my face.

"I saw you up here last night, Katniss," he said tucking my hair behind me ear. I look up at his blue ocean coloured eyes.

"Where were you?" I ask curiously, I was searching the ground around me when I was in the tree and I didn't see him anywhere.

"I was in the opposite tree but when Finnick started "dying" I went somewhere else because I thought it would attract to many people," he laughs and I laugh as well. Before I even know what is happening I felt myself leaning in and I see Peeta close his eyes.

When we kiss I mentally see spark and I have never felt anything like it before. I loved the feeling so I deepened the kiss and when I do I feel Peeta move away from me. I feel rejected but when I open my eyes I see him on the ground and Gale next to me.

Gale's POV:

I can't believe Katniss is kissing that idiot. We have been friends for ages and I keep telling her my feelings for her but she said she never felt the same way. But the second Peeta gets here, she is making out with him!

Angry and annoyed, frustrated and upset I climb the tree I see Katniss and the dickhead kissing in. When I reach the branch they are on I quietly creep up on them and grab Peeta's belt and "accidently" shoved him off of the branch. He lands unconscious with a thud and Katniss' eyes snap open to see me. She grabs my belt and jumps off the tree to attend to Peeta.

"Peeta OMG are you okay!" she shouts and she somehow manages to pick up Peeta and bring him into Finnick's shed. I follow her and keep repeatedly saying how sorry I was but she just shuts me out. She gets one of her bottles of water and pours it over Peeta. He wakes with a start and begins to panic.

"How am I here? What's going on?" he says in a rush but Katniss just puts a finger to his lips. I give Peeta a jealous look. Katniss never cared that much about me. But just like the kissing, Peeta has been here for a day and he somehow has won her heart over.

Clove's POV:

I heard Johanna announce that the only people left were Katniss, Annie and I. I promised Cato that I would get my revenge on Katniss and win this thing for him. The people who are "dead" have to sit with Johanna in Finnick's room where you can see the footage from all of the cameras. I will get Katniss.

Slowly and stealthily, go out of the house and into the garden. I make sure to keep an eye out for Annie as well as Katniss because she can be quite sneaky at times and very quiet.

"Listen up ladies, all of you have 30 seconds to meet up on Finnick's patio and battle it out to the death. Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour…" I hear Johanna's voice say. So this is like the feast.

I rush to the patio and hide beside the side of the house. I watch as I see Katniss jump out of the tree I was standing by and see Annie a couple of metres in front of Katniss. I see Katniss sneak up on her and was about to steal Annie's belt but Annie turned around and saw her. Katniss did a forward roll to get away from Annie and then got up and started running. When she reached the patio I waited until Annie caught up before revealing myself behind Annie. She didn't know I was there so I grabbed her belt.

Now it's just me and Katniss. Bravely I run towards her but she just side steps and drags me by my sleeve closer to her. I knock her to the ground and shout: "For Cato!" as I go to take off her band. Somehow she rolls away from me and before I can react she has my belt in her hands.

"BITCH!" she laughs. I laugh to and she helps me up. Everyone who "died" came out of the house and Johanna raised her megaphone one last time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the Hunger games, Katniss Everdeen!" everyone cheers and then we go inside to watch the footage. I don't know what Katniss is going to make us do as her new slaves.

**YAYAYAY new chapter! Hope you all liked the Hunger Games in a hunger games fanfic. Cya all soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I want to give a shoutout to Tamy Launter. Even though I only have two chapters she has commented on everyone with positive feedback. Thanks for that!**

**Anyway, this chapter will be in Johanna's POV, Peeta's POV and then Gale's POV and finally Katniss' POV.**

Johanna's POV:

We are watching the footage from our hunger games and we have just got to the part where Finnick "dies". I look over and see him blushing and I smirk. He and Annie also didn't realise that Peeta and Katniss were right above their heads. I like the games so far even if it was Finnick's idea, maybe I should take part in the next one…

I feel Katniss next to me cover he face with her hands and when I look at the screen I realise why. She and Peeta are passionately kissing each other. A chorus of "Aah's" are heard around the room coming from everyone apart from Gale. We find out why in a couple of seconds.

Everyone apart from Katniss and Peeta turn to face Gale, anger rising upon their faces. I thought Gale was alright but now I realise just how much of a dick head he is. Why the hell would he do that? We all saw that that was intentional, he and Peeta seemed like they were friends up until that point.

"Get out," says Finnick struggling to keep his voice calm. Even though I normally contradict to everything Finnick says I nod my head. Gale was sitting next to me, so when he got up I tripped him. We all laughed at him and then he ran out of Finnick's mansion.

"Thank God he's away!" Marvel said and then pressed play on the footage so we could try and continue the video. When the video finally ends Katniss gets up and stretches.

"Alright then, you are all my slaves. Since I can't be bothered to do anything with my life, Finnick, Cato and Marvel go and put away all the leftover food and stuff from the garden making sure they are neat. Annie make me some lunch, Clove help Annie and remember no healthy stuff, Johanna make me a lemonade by hand with a lemon wedge and Peeta stay here," she says and then claps her hands signalling for us all to get to work.

"Oh I'll wedge it right in there…" I mutter under my breath as I go and get the lemons from Finnick's kitchen downstairs. When I finally finish making it and add the lemon wedge, I decide to get some revenge on Katniss. I snatch the salt shaker off Clove who was seasoning the food and add a shit tonne to the drink. Then to top it off I spit in the drink.

I smile as I walk up the stairs in the direction of Finnick's bedroom to give it to her.

Peeta's POV:

I hate that prick Gale. Why did he have to shove me out of the tree? It made me seem weak and make it seem like I rejected Katniss. I have like- no sorry LOVED her ever since Nursery and now she thinks I don't like her. I oblige when Katniss tells me to stay here. At least I am not cleaning like the rest of the guys.

"So Almighty Katniss, what job would you like me to do?" I ask and she just laughs.

"I don't have any chores for you. I just want to say sorry about Gale's behaviour. He told me he liked me many times before and I don't feel the same way. Every time I get a boyfriend he acts this way." She says looking at the ground, I can tell she feels really bad but It isn't even her fault. I use my finger to raise her head to look at me. I don't know how I got this brave.

"Katniss, it's not your fault. Honestly, if I –" I start to say but I get cut off by Katniss' lips on mine once again. I kiss her back with more and more intensity and then we end up kissing on Finnick's bed. Just kissing, but I'm fine with that. We get cut off again but this time by Johanna knocking at the door.

"Come in slave!" shouts Katniss as she sits up. I pretend to be cleaning as Johanna comes in the room so she doesn't suspect anything.

"Your drink Katniss," Johanna says and bows dramatically as she gives Katniss the drink. Katniss accepts it and takes a sip. She then does a spit take.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" she screams as she advances on Johanna. I see a spark in Johanna's eye and I know she sis something to the drink.

"Katniss, it is just lemonade with a touch of two special ingredients. Spit and salt," she says innocently and then runs off with Katniss chasing her. I follow and I see Johanna in the hallway lying down with Katniss sitting on top of her .

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Katniss said slowly, spitting the words out at Johanna. She gets off her and then tells her that she has no more duties for today. She then walks back towards me and tells me to "get back to cleaning". I rush into the room and then Katniss kisses me again. I felt like I was in heaven.

Gale's POV:

I am starting to regret what I did. I mean Peeta isn't that bad. We were making friends yesterday up until the kiss. He is actually quite a nice guy, but I still think I am a better person for Katniss. We look the same and she is clever like me. We are a perfect match.

At the moment, I am lying on my bed thinking of ways to win Katniss over. If they get together as a couple I might have to find a way to break their bond. I don't want to break my friendship with the group even though I already have by shoving him out of the tree. Hopefully, they will accept me back.

Katniss' POV:

When Peeta and I break apart we hear another knock on the door and Peeta pretends to start cleaning again when I yell for them to come in. It was Annie and Clove with my food.

"This better not be poisoned like Johanna's drink for me!" I say angrily as the taste of the drink crawls back into my mouth.

"We make no promises," Clove said cheekily. I don't trust her and Annie.

"Peeta, can you be my food tester?" I call to him and he reappears from the bathroom with a cloth to make it look like he was working all along.

"Sure," he says and with that he takes up the fork and takes a bit of the steak and chips. He chews for a while and then smiles. "It's fine Katniss, they were telling the truth," and after saying that he goes back into the bathroom. I dismiss them both and tell them to watch the telly like Johanna until I call them again. I tell the same to the guys when they knock on the door.

When the guys turn around to leave, the doorbell rings, "Finnick, go and answer that!" I yell at him, even though he is standing right by me. He jumps at my tone and then leaves to go down the stairs with Marvel and Cato trailing behind him. Peeta reappears once again when I finish my food and sits on the bed.

"Katniss, do you want to be my girlfriend. I know it seems early but to be honest I have liked you ever since we were in nursery but I didn't have the guts to say anything," Peeta says and I blush like mad.

"Of course, Peeta. It's great to know that the guy I have since Nursery loves me back," he smiles and we lean in for another kiss. However for the fifth time today we get interrupted. But by this time it is by Gale clearing his throat.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I still can't believe that it is only 10 days until I am in Jamaica! I'm really excited because this is my first holiday and my first time on a plane! Anyway cya soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I have decided to do some shout outs on every chapter, so make sure that you keep reviewing/commenting. This chapter's shoutout winner is EverlarkForDaWin! Thanks so much for your comment it meant so much to me. Make sure you keep reading ****. Sorry it took so long to update, but as I have been on holiday which you might already know because I never stop talking about it. I'm back in England now though and in Year 9 (ages 13-14) and I am so scared XD.**

**Okay onto the chapter! This will be in Katniss' POV, Gale's POV and then finally Finnick's POV. Hope you all will enjoy and keep reviewing! **

Katniss' POV:

When I see Gale standing by the door frame, Peeta and I awkwardly move apart from one another and then I turn my head in the direction of Gale. I give him an apologetic look. I feel bad for him. He really does like me.

"Sorry about that…" Gale says breaking the awkward silence. He looks down at his shoes as he speaks his next words, "Katniss, can I talk to you… in private please." I nod and then tell Peeta to wait a second. He nods back to me and then turn s on Finnick's flat screen and starts watching "Two Broke Girls". He is so feminine XD.

I walk out of the room and then Gale starts talking. "Katniss, I'm so sorry that I pushed Peeta out of the tree! I was mad because I have liked you much longer than he has and then he just wins your heart over like that!" When he finishes his sentence he clicks his fingers.

"Why don't you tell him you are sorry and not me?" I ask genuinely puzzled.

"I wanted to make sure we were still friends?" he says ending this statement with a question. As the words leave his mouth I become aware of mumbling coming from underneath us, also out of the corner of my eye I notice Finnick, Cato, Johanna, Annie, Clove and Marvel watching from the banister two floors below. I whisper this to Gale and tell him my plan. In Finnick's house there are many secret passage ways and one leads from the third floor bedroom (Finnick's room) to the bottom floor (underneath the stairs). I tell Gale that we are going to go through that passageway and scare them and shout at them for listening in.

"Sounds like a plan, Catnip!" he smirks and then we head into the bedroom.

"Oh your back already, is everything okay." Peeta smiles. I smile back at him and whisper our plan and then we go through the trap door under Finnick's bed. I make Gale go first because I don't want him staring at my ass. We try to be as quiet as possible as we run around the corners of the deep, dark and depressing passageway full of spiders. It's obvious Finnick hasn't been here in a while.

"Are you really his girlfriend?" Gale whispers. I sigh.

"Yes Gale, I am and there is nothing you can do about it." I open my mouth to say another sentence but I get cut off by Gale's lips. After a second I realise what is happening and shove him away. "NO!" I shout at him. "Let's just get out of here". And then we set off again without uttering anymore words. We reach the cupboard under the stairs and we clamber out and creep up behind our friends.

"I can't hear them anymore!" says Finnick disappointedly.

"We shouldn't be listening to their conversation anyway guys," Annie says patting Finnick's arm. We chose this point to jump up and scream Boo at the top of our lungs. They all scream and panic. Finnick being the mad man he is starts running about and then runs into a wall and then falls on the floor. We all laugh as he rubs his head and gets back up again. Peeta appears from over head and starts laughing at the sight of Finnick.

"SLAVES! What were you doing listening to my PRIVATE conversation!" I half yell. They all mutter about how sorry they are. "I'm afraid it's not good enough! I want Finnick, Cato and Marvel to do the ice bucket challenge and donate £100 to ALS and jump in Finnick's pool at 1 degree Celsius fully dressed and then I want Johanna, Annie and Clove to take two shots of hot pepper sauce and then do the ice bucket challenge and donate the same amount of money. Gale because you missed out on your day of work you can take the two shots of hot pepper sauce and Peeta you have to jump in the pool along with Finnick, Marvel and Cato because all you have been doing all day is cleaning." When I say this I hear multiple groans and I wink at Peeta. He blushes crimson. I love having power! I hope I win the next games as well.

I set up cameras around the pool for the ice bucket challenge and the skinny dipping and then in the kitchen for the shots of hot pepper sauce. Before we return to the school we said we will play truth or dare and I swear they are all gonna get me back for this. I go to the kitchen first and watch the shots. The second the liquid touches Clove's tounge she screams and runs about trying to find some water or something sweet to bit into. For some reason she picks up a tomato which turns out to be a scotch bonnet and bits into it. She screams again and then shoves her head under the taps and drinks the water. Annie can handle one but when it gets to the second one she starts swearing and hopping around. In the end she shoves Clove out of the way and put her head under the sink instead. Johanna reacts similarly to Annie but drinks milk instead of water. Gale flips out when he has one and runs and jumps into the pool. By the time I have watched all of this I have tears in my eyes from laughter.

They follow me out to where the guys are doing the ice bucket challenge. They all join in and say who they are nominating and what the charity is and how much they are donating each. On the count of three they throw the water over themselves and all scream. For some reason Finnick's scream is the girliest of the all. I change the temperature of Finnick's pool to 1 degree and then tell the boys to get ready. Again on the count of three they jump in and then start screaming. They all swim around for the nearest exit but I have removed the ladders. Instead they somehow haul themselves out of the water.

"We'll get you back Katniss" Cato sneers at me but I just laugh. They all dry off and then we sit in a circle in the living room to play Dare or Double dare. Now that I am sat down everyone is giving me evil looks and I now start to feel scared. Finnick decides that he will start and spins the bottle around and around. I watch as it just about misses me and lands on Gale instead.

"Dare or double dare, Gale?" Finnick asks and Gale replies with dare. "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Katniss!" everyone laughs but I start to protest.

"No I can't do that! I'm dating someone!" I shout but they don't believe me. They don't know that Peeta and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. I get angry but give Gale a peck on the lips. They shout at me though saying things like "THAT WASN'T A PROPER KISS!" Just when I was about to protest again I feel Gale's lips on mine for like 2 seconds. They all cheer but Peeta looks sad. A few more dares are passed around and after around 5 dares I look ridiculous. Everyone wanted to get back at me so they abandoned the bottle and just gave me dares instead. Right now I am wearing a blue bikini (courtesy of Cato), a blonde wig (courtesy of Johanna) and Peeta's boxers (courtesy of Clove).

"Dare" I say tiredly.

"I dare you to run down the street naked!" Annie shouts. I just stare at her and give her an "f-u" kind of look. She just laughs. I get undressed next to the front door and then start to sprint down the street. The second and I mean the second my foot touches the floor everyone starts coming out of their houses. I run past an old man who wolf whistles and a woman who gasps and covers her children's eyes. I shut my eyes and then turn back to the house where I am greeted with a robe on the floor. I put it on and then start cursing profusely.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. The next chapter will be set at their first day of boarding school! Cya later x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii! Sorry for not updating recently but over the week I have had lots and lots and lots of homework, so I will only be able to update on weekends now :'(. **

**Anyway, I said I was going to interact more with the readers so I will give everyone who commented on all of my chapters so far a shoutout. Make sure to follow and favourite:**

**mjsartgirl**

**Tamy Launter**

**Everlarkmakorraforever**

**EverlarkForDaWin**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it means a lot!**

**This will be in Peeta's POV, Katniss' POV and then Gale's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Peeta's POV:

We have just managed to get home from Finnick's house and it is eleven in the night and I am so exhausted. All us guys share a huge dorm room and we have all already chosen our rooms. I ran into the soft orange room purely because it is my favourite on arrival. I was the last one to choose any room so I was lucky to have it. Apparently all of the others guys had unpacked and were waiting for Katniss and Annie to arrive at their room. That was before they even knew I existed and now I am dating the beautiful Katniss Everdeen. Cato and Marvel told me that the second Finnick arrived at the dorm he ran into every room dragging his suitcase behind him before retiring to the sea green room out of breath. Cato chose the red one and when he arrived he threw all of his clothes on the floor because it reminded him of home. Marvel, because for some reason he seems to think he is a hard-core emo, chose the black room with a view of the green plains behind the boarding school. Since we had already unpacked two nights ago, we said "goodnight" and then hopped into bed.

*Next day*

My alarm brings an abrupt end to my dream about my grandfather who passed away a couple of months back and brings me back into the real world. The first day at the boarding school starts at 9:30 and I don't want to be late. Before any of the guys can I sprint into the bathroom and as I slam the door behind me I can hear a thump at the door.

"What the hell was that?" I ask alarmed to whoever might have been out there.

"Finnick ran into the door. Again!" Marvel said laughing along with Cato.

"I need to stop making a habit of that, " I hear Finnick mumble before I turn on the shower and drown them out. I turn on my iPod and listen to My Chemical Romance whilst I shower and get dressed into a blue t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of blue vans. I walk out of the bathroom and get knocked down by Finnick as he runs into the bathroom. I shake my head as I get back up again and pack my bag. I got my schedule one the day I arrived.

Monday- Biology (with Cato and Johanna), English (with Katniss and Finnick and Annie), French (with Marvel and Clove), Physics (with Cato and Katniss), Drama (EVERYONE), Design and Technology (EVERYONE).

Tuesday- English (with Katniss, Finnick and Annie), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss), R.S (with Cato and Clove), History (with Marvel, Katniss, Annie and Cato and Gale), Chemistry (with Finnick, Johanna and Katniss and Gale).

Wednesday- ICT (Marvel and Clove and Gale), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss), French (Marvel and Clove), Drama (with EVERYONE), Chemistry (with Finnick, Johanna, Katniss and Gale), Physics (with Cato and Katniss).

Thursday- Art (with Gale and Katniss), English (with Katniss, Finnick and Annie), Music (with EVERYONE), Music (EVERYONE), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss, Biology (with Cato and Johanna).

Friday-P.E. (EVERYONE), P.E (EVERYONE), Art (Gale and Katniss), Music (with EVERYONE), ICT (Marvel, Clove and Gale), Maths (Johanna, Gale and Katniss).

Since today is Monday and I don't really have any textbooks yet, I put my three folders in my bag, my laptop and my pencil case and make some breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for the guys. Finnick comes out first and he is wearing a checkered red unbutton top with a black vest top underneath and some blue skinny jeans. He runs to the table, thanks me for the food and then stuffs his mouth. Does he ever run out of energy?! Cato comes out wearing a green vest top and some baggy jeans. Gale is wearing something similar but with black skinny jeans instead. Marvel is the last to arrive and he is wearing a black and white beanie with a black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Like I said, he thinks he is an emo.

After we all finish eating we head out to the main school building to get to our form room, L7, which all of us have together.

Katniss POV:

**(A/N I think I said it wrong before but all of the girls share a dorm before. Last time I said it was just Annie and Katniss, but now it is all of them.)**

"Hurry your asses up! Yells Johanna to Clove and Annie, who have been spending forever getting ready. I just threw on a green skater skirt with a crop top and a beanie and viola! And that took less than 20 mins I'm sure. When they finally arrive we head out to L7 to meet the guys.

"Heyya," Annie said to the guys and then plonks herself next to Finnick. We all sit and chat until our form teacher comes into the room. I can tell straight away that I will not like her. She appears to have candyfloss stuck on her head in a heap with blue lollypops stuck in it. She is wearing a ridiculously short but poufy dress and extremely high heels. Her face was coated in a shade of makeup which was a completely tone to her arms, which appear to have been burnt from tanning and are now the colour of mahogany. She obviously doesn't know how to put on make up properly as she has masses of pink blush in the curls at the side of her head. Also, he lips seem to be stuck in a permanent pout as if she has to think about how to walk in her extra long heels.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Peeta snort with laughter but then cover it up with a cough. To add to the effect I pass him my bottle of water, with a wink.

"My name is Effie Trinket. YOU MAY NOT call me Effie OR MISS but you shall call me ! Okay, I want you all to have perfect manners!" she squeals so loudly and high that I see several people covering up their ears discreetly.

"Oh god, who started letting mice teach at school!" Johanna whispered in my ear and I burst into laughter but cease when Miss. Trinket gives me a stare that could kill Voldermort.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class girls?" she asks Johanna and I.

"Yeah why do you sound like a prepubescent boy?" I ask and the class erupts into laughter. I try to put on the most innocent face I can muster.

"Was your mom a mouse and your dad a human or something?" Johanna asks sympathetically nodding her head, also managing to hide the laughter in her face.

"MANNERS!" she screeches even louder than before and everyone falls silent. "You two are lucky it's your first day or else I would have to give you a detention."

"We wouldn't want that now would we miss," Peeta says, wanting in on the fun.

"FOR GODS SAKE NOT YOU TOO!" she screams! It seems she can't take any more of us so she teeters off to the desk so she can take the register. Under the desk I give Peeta and Johanna a high five.

*Time flash to Drama*

"My name is Cinna and I shall be your drama and dance teacher for this year," says our drama teacher. He seems way better than any other teacher we have had today and he has only introduced ourselves so far.

"This term we will be focusing on music videos. I would like you all to get into three groups of nine please." He says calmly. We all oblige and all of our group end up being together as always. We all smile. "Okay so, throughout the lessons this term and several homework pieces I want you to all get together and create a dramatic music video. I want singers, musicians and dancers! You can all begin planning now!" he says excitedly clapping his hands.

We all move our desks into a huge square and then we start discussing.

"Okay so Katniss is singing, there is now question about that," Gale says and everyone nods. I blush and they all laugh at me. Marvel takes out a piece of paper and writes everyone's names down.

"Katniss will be a singer, Katniss will dance with all of the girls as well, Peeta you can sing as well and play guitar, Finnick you can dance with the girls and sing, Cato can play drums, Gale will also dance with Finnick and the girls and I will play guitar as well. Is everyone okay with that?" he asks, whilst finishing jotting all of his ideas down. We all nod and he smiles.

"How about we do Say Something?" Clove suggests and again we all agree.

"What about C'mon by Panic at the Disco and Fun?" Gale suggests.

"How about we decide about those to songs tomorrow and which ever one has the most "votes" wins " I suggest. We talk a bit more about choreography and some other things you might need and the bell goes for last lesson.

**FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Ikr! Hope you all enjoyed see you all soon x Bye x**


End file.
